Bloodlust
by Black Dragon Goddess
Summary: The tentai has saved a boy but at the cost of a life of one of them...who is it and how will it effect the team?
1. Pursuit

Chapter one: pursuit  
  
"Somebody, help me!" A little boy screams, running as fast as his short legs will carry him. His shoes pound the ground, the sound echoing loudly as the rumbling noise behind him gets steadily louder. A dark form appears, axe raised above his head.The little boy shrieks as the axe is broght down. With an ear-splitting "CRACK!!!!", the axe shatters the black marble that paves the way to the palace. Rain begins to fall as black gates, seventy feet tall or more, fade into view. The boy silently prays that the gates are not locked as his pursuer draws close. He runs full force into the doors, the wind nearly knocked out of him. He cries out in frustration and panic when the doors do not open. The boy pounds on the gate with his fists until they bleed, all the while screaming, "HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" The doors stay locked, so the boy climbs up the black bars, pursuer nearly at his heels. He gets a little more than halfway up when his foot slips on the wet iron. He screams as he falls the long forty feet to the hard marble below, scream cut short when his head smacks against the rock.  
  
The gates open just enough to let him through, so the boy squeezes through the bars. There, he finds a lady with blue hair, pink eyes, and dressed in a pink kimono running toward him. "P-please! You have to help me!!" He says, voice hoarse from all the screaming. The lady starts to say something, but when she opens her mouth, blood is all that comes out. She falls forward onto the boy, the axe blade embedded deep within her back. He shoves her body off him, and runs to the second set of black gates. Locked.  
  
"Hey kid! This way!" another boy yells from an alley. The littleboy takes off again as the older one steps between him and the shadowy axe murderer. "Reigun!!" he yells, a blue light blossoming from the end of his right index finger. The blast knocks the smaller boy off his feet, head smacking against the black marble. After the flash clears, there is no sign of the intruder. The last thing the little boy hears before he faints is, "Hold on." 


	2. Awakening

Chapter two: Awakening  
  
"Hey, guys! I think the shrimp is waking up!" For once, Kuwabara isn't talking about Hiei. The little boy opens his eyes, squinting in the bright light. He gives a cry of surprise to find such strange looking people standing around the bed he lies in. "W-where am I?" he stutters, glancing from face to face. His eyes rest on the boy who had saved him. "Hey, kid. Howya feelin'? By the way, my name's Yusuke. That was a little scary back there." The little boy could detect a note of sadness in his voice.  
  
"M-my name's Yuki. I'm okay, but what happened to the lady in the pink kimono?" he asks, bracing himself for the worst. "Botan....wasn't as lucky as you were...." he says, looking down.' Botan? was that her name?' Yuki thinks, but his thoughts are interrupted when Yusuke continues.  
"Yukina couldn't help her..." "Yukina.....?" "Oh, that's right, you don't know everyone. This is Yukina." he says as a pretty girl with teal hair and ruby eyes steps forward. She has a smile on her face, but sorrow in her eyes. "Very nice to meet you. I'm Yukina, from Glacier country. My healing powers were enough to save you, but Botan......." she says, voice shaking. Yukina turns and sits down, next to a boy (apparently) with red hair in a blue school uniform.  
  
"Don't worry, my love. I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will make sure nothing happens to you." Over in another corner of the room, another character rolls red eyes at this little speech. The person next to him, who had long red hair, laughs a little when the shorter one whispers something to him.  
  
"Those two are Hiei and Kurama, very powerful demons." Yusuke sees a shocked look cross Yuki's face, and says," Don't worry. They can't and won't hurt you." Yuki studies the two. He sees grief in the old Youko's eyes, despite the laughter. He also sees an older sorrow.  
  
His gaze switches to the smaller demon, the one called Hiei. He sees years of torment, mixed with a certain bitterness to the humans. There is no sign of grief, or even sympathy for those mourning the deceased ferry girl. Instead, it seems he finds it fun to watch others mourn."Hn. You shouldn't be here. How you survived is beyond me, but you won't last long." He says, characteristic glare upon his face. Yuki turns from Hiei to Kuwabara, wondering just what kind of creature this....piece of work....is, until Yusuke introduces him as a human."Hi! I'm Kuwabara, the strongest man in this whole group." With that remark, Kuwabara recieves glares from all over the room.  
  
Suddenly, Yukina stands up and leaves the room, head down in sadness. Hiei glances up at the sudden motion. For a split second, Yuki thinks he can see Hiei's eyes soften as he looks after the Koorime girl. Immediately, the kind look is replaced by the cold glare once again as Hiei turns back to the rest of the group. "Is she gonna be okay?" asks Yuki, question directed at Yusuke. "Hai, demo Botan and Yukina were really good friends. Botan went with us to rescue her from some demons called the Toguro brothers. Hopefully, she won't stay sad for long." 


End file.
